One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate War Part 29
Benjamin, was playing his music across the entire time, while Xander was counting money. He was looking at the gold, quality, size, and checking it to known currency values. "35 million ... 42 million ... 55 million ! I haven't even got past half of them, and I can tell we'll be rich! Hahah hah! I knew working for a warlord was a profitable choice. What you say Justin?" "Hey, I get paid, I'm A-Okay." "Okay, have a little excitement!" "Okay... Ooh, gold, pretty." "I didn't pay for sarcasm." Xander, holding up a beautiful piece of a gold rock, smiled, and put it in his pocket. Benjamin, ignoring them, was playing a violin he made from his arm, and was enjoying the beat. He played some more, and started to burst with music, when Xander, heard his music, and did start to hum. He was rather good. His own singing was bad, but the music had a nice rhythm, and tempo to them. Justin, did start to hum as well, and lifted two bags. "I'll bring 3 back, sir." "Great!" Justin, walked away, and Xander, looked at another piece of gold, with Moriat, watching the entire thing, from behind a tree. "So... Xander, can we trust your little greed?" - Faith, was corned by Taka and Ness, who were jumping around, and striking the air with poses. She was clearly unimpressed, and jumped at Taka, kicking him. Taka, grabbed her leg, and threw her to the ground. Ness, grabbed her, and German suplexed her. Her head hit the ground, and she spit up blood. Taka, jumped up, and stepped on her face,,and did a dance on it. Ness, lifted Taka, hugged him, and German suplexed him, on top of Fath, causing a suplex/headbutt. She was on the ground, and both Taka and Ness highfived, and hugged each other. Rangton and Malk, watching, both gulped and sweated. Oak, broke the ice. "Those two alone, are okay... Together... Terrifying..." Faith, got up, and looked at them. She wiped off blood, and looked at her hand, watching it tremble. "Men... Having no problem ganging up on a woman..." Taka, soccer kicked her, and he did a peace sign. Ness, doing a guitar riff, looked back at her. "So? We don't treat ya any different then a guy on a battlefield. Here, we aren't man, woman, or fishman... We are fighters! You can't learn that, then get out of the kitchen of battle!" Taka, nodded his head. "Word." Faith, getting up, smirked, and glared at the two. "You say that now, but what then? As a women, you two will immediately call me a weakling..." "You're weak cause your weak! Get on with it! We have a super ninja lady who can kick our ass in our crew. Don't judge us, cause ya can." Taka, and Ness both double thumb downed her, and she was flabbergasted. She dropped down, and screamed, having her back rip up, revealing another 4 arms. They grew in size, becoming furry, her face becoming insect like, and her body becoming inhuman. Soon, she had the body of a spider queen. She dwarfed the two, with 6 limbs, her body being dark, and her feelers clicked together. "The Spider Spider No Mi, class, Queen. This is the strongest Spider devil fruit out there, and I am rather powerful without it. Now, challenge me, you two idiots." Taka, and Ness, looking up at her, looked back at the others. "Any newspaper?" "No." "Oh." They looked back, and Taka turned invisible, while Ness grew spring limbs. The two, jumped together, and attacked her at different spots. "WHAT DID WE SAY?! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE OUR STUPIDITY!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc